Ronin Tamer
by Mr. Bigg
Summary: When Ryo first left to be with Cyberdramon in the Digiworld, his best friend Kiro chased after him only to find a destiny in store for himself...
1. Default Chapter

For all of those who fell for the summary, I'd just like to say one thing: FOOL YOU! But While you're here, why don't you give this a read, maybe drop a review, eh?  
  
Disclaimer: |\/|3 D0|\|7 0\/\/|\|z D!G!|\/|0|\|  
  
(For all you people who don't speak L33t, that just means I don't own digimon. 'Cept Cromon and all his forms)  
  
"KIRO, YOU BUM! GET OUT OF MY SHOP! AND GET A HAIRCUT!" The voice roared throughout the street. All activity stopped as the young boy was thrown out of the small coffee shop. The boy stood and dusted off his white collared and black dress pants. "Man..some people," Kiro said, finally clear of dust. "AND TAKE THIS JUNK WITH YOU!" a squat, stocky man bellowed, tossing a gym bag at Kiro. Kiro managed to catch the bag, but the force of the toss sent him into a large puddle. "OI! Thanks a lot!" Kiro yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the sky. He did his best to shake off the water, and walked down the street.  
  
After three blocks, Kiro had calmed down. He grabbed some headphones out of his gym bag, and placed them on his head. Soon, his walk slowly turned into a swagger. Pivoting on his heel, he ducked into a small card shop. "Hey Kiro- what was Mr. Jesaki mad about?" the Goth clerk asked from behind the counter. "Well, Miho, remember the cappuccino machine I broke last Monday?" Kiro asked. "Yeah. he threatened to eat your first-born child," Miho said. "Oh yeah. But anyways, he took it out of my pay!" Kiro asked. "Well, how much do dish washers get paid?" Miho asked. "Not enough for cappuccino machines. So I told him I quit. Then he said I couldn't quit until I pay for the machine," Kiro explained. "So what did you do?" Miho asked. "I got myself fired," Kiro said happily.  
  
"Only you wouldn't care about getting fired," Miho said. "Well, I got better things to do than wash dishes. Like the song goes:  
  
'And all the monkeys aren't in the zoo!  
  
Every day you meet quite a few!  
  
So you see, it's all up to you!  
  
You can be better than you are!  
  
You could be swingin' on a star!!"  
  
Miho just rolled her eyes. "You know, there's more to a young boy's life than taking advice from Bing Crosby," she said. "For your information, I'm listening to the Frank Sinatra version!" Kiro yelled. "So are you going to buy something or leave?" Miho asked. "Oh yeah- are the new card scanners in yet?" Kiro asked. "Yeah. But they're marking them pretty steep," Miho said. "No worries- My grandma sent me my birthday check," Kiro said happily, shoving a wad of cash out of his pocket. "Cool. So how old are you?" Miho asked. "We moved up to the big 13," Kiro said happily. "So you're a teenager now? Well, here's a birthday present to go with your new reader," Miho said, giving him a pack of cards.  
  
"Sweet! Thanks Miho!" Kiro said, waving as he ran out of the store. He sprinted all the way home, with the tunes of Frank Sinatra on his lips. He sprinted up the stairs to his family's apartment. He entered to find an empty apartment. "Hey Cuz! The birthday boy's home now! Where are you?!" Kiro yelled. He walked through the while apartment, and eventually came across the message machine, which flashed the message 'One unsaved Message.'  
  
"Huh. Maybe it's him," Kiro said, pressing it. Sure enough, his father's voice boomed over the minute speaker. "Yo Kiro! It's just me, calling to say things are running a bit hot at the office, so I might be home late. I'm sure we got food, and if not, there should be money for pizza. Don't wait up!" his father said. Kiro just stood there for a second. "Did he forget? I guess he did.. well, it has been busy these past couple weeks.." Kiro said, with a hint of hurt in his voice. He picked up the phone, but put it down immediately. There was no point in calling Ryo, because he had been reported missing almost a week ago. He could still remember the e-mail he received that afternoon from his friend, saying that he would be gone for a while, and that he shouldn't worry.  
  
He walked to his room, turned on the TV, and pulled the new card reader and pack from his bag. Animal Planet was showing a rerun about chimpanzees. The thumbed his way through the pack, noting some of the more powerful cards, until he arrived at a strange blue card. "What the heck is this?" he thought as he examined his prize. It was pure blue, save a gray strip on the side and a yellow 'D' on the front. Suddenly, a deafening rumble of thunder caused Kiro to throw up the cards and the reader. He watched as the cards scattered in the air. Suddenly, as if propelled by a force of its own, the blue card zipped through the card reader's scanner. The reader glowed brightly, and seemed to transform into a triangular device.  
  
Kiro gasped as the device hit the ground. He slowly edged his way to it, and poked it. He prodded it a bit more, and decided it was safe to touch. "Relax Kiro. I mean, it's probably some special feature. Yup, I bet these things transform all the time..," Kiro mumbled to himself. He picked it up, and examined it. It was mainly white, with a large, teal-rimmed screen and two teal buttons, and a small strap on top. "Hmm. A strange device transforms in front of my eyes in a flash of light, and I have no idea what it is or how it works. So let's fool around with it!" Kiro yelled, and began playing with the buttons.  
  
The screen flashed a rainbow of colors as Kiro hit the buttons in succession. Suddenly, he saw a tiny gray button inset in the casing of the device. Kiro tried pressing it, but his fingers were to large. He quickly grabbed a pen, and was about to press the button, when the British host of the TV documentary said, "Note how the ape uses tools to reach an otherwise inaccessible area." "Hey- SHUT UP!" Kiro yelled at the TV. Then, he pressed the button. The small screen flashed as his computer suddenly turned on. "What the heck?!" Kiro yelled as the computer screen was filled with binary code. Suddenly, the numbers rearranged themselves and the screen glowed a radiant gold. The light enveloped the room as Kiro shielded his eyes.  
  
Suddenly the light faded. Kiro opened his eyes to see a barren, rocky wasteland. He stumbled along, shielding his eyes from the wind. The wind got stronger, and Kiro was dragged by it. He tripped on an outcropping and banged his head on a rock. His world went to black.  
  
A/N: Look's like Kiro's in a spot of bother! Will Kiro survive long enough to find out where he is? Only Time will tell!  
  
The chapter's over. You can go now.. 


	2. Chapter McDeuce!

Disclaimer: To lazy to write in L33t. Go see Chapter 1  
  
"Is it dead?" a shrill voice asked. "Is it dead?! What kind of a question is that?! Here's a better question: Can we eat it?" a second voice replied loudly. "Ow.. rocks SUCK," Kiro said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "I think it's not dead," The first voice said. "I don't think it's dead either, Kiro replied, opening his eyes. As soon as he did, he closed them again. "It may be delusional though.." Kiro said again. "Delusional?" one asked. "It's when you can't tell the difference between what's real and what's not. Like if a guy woke up in a strange place surrounded bye evil bird things that want to eat him and he ends up explaining the meaning of delusional to them," Kiro said.  
  
"We're not evil birds! We're Bukamon!" a group of voices yelled. Kiro opened his eyes. He was surrounded by a bunch of dark-skinned, grinning seal things with orange crests on their heads. "Bukamon? Like the digimon Bukamon? You sure you're not evil flying bird-seals of doom gone horribly horribly wrong?" Kiro asked. The Bukamon laughed. "You're silly, stranger. You're a lot different from the other stranger!" the Bukamon yelled. "Other stranger? You mean there's another person like me here?" Kiro asked. "Yup! He had big hair and was about as tall as you!" the Bukamon said. "So there's another person here too? Come to think of it, where am I?" Kiro asked.  
  
"Uh.... you're here?" the Bukamon replied hopefully. "Here? What kind of answer is that?" Kiro yelled indignantly. "We don't know where we are either," the Bukamon said sadly. Some of them started to sniffle. "Hey guys- just calm down! There's no need to get upset-" Kiro said calmly, until the Bukamon went off like a sprinkler system. "AHHHH! Stop for the love of god!" Kiro screamed as he was drenched in tears. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Bukamon cried. "What do you want from me?!" Kiro bellowed. "WE WANNA GO HOME!" the Bukamon sobbed. "FINE! YOU GOT IT! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kiro screamed.  
  
The Bukamon stopped crying instantaneously. "Really? You'll help us get home?" they asked cautiously. "If you never cry again, I'll sell you my kidneys! And maybe some of my gall bladder!" Kiro said enthusiastically. The Bukamon huddled together in a conference. Kiro suddenly felt that he made a bad decision. The huddle broke as the Bukamon flew towards Kiro. "Deal!" They yelled. "Well, about that deal.." Kiro said. "We know. You take us home, we don't cry. Boy, are WE suckers," one of the Bukamon retorted sardonically.  
  
"By the by, what's your name? We can't go around calling you stranger," the lead Bukamon inquired. "The name's Kiro. But you can call me Kiro. Or omnipotent master.." Kiro said slyly. "Uh, I think Kiro will do nicely," The Bukamon leader replied. "CURSES!" Kiro yelled. "Aw, don't be mad, Kiro," one of the Bukamon said. "Yeah! We'll wipe that frown off your face! GROUP HUG!" the Bukamon yelled. "Aw darn," Kiro said as he was smothered by the group.  
  
"Kiro! We're hungry!" one Bukamon yelled. "Yeah! Hungry and tired!" the rest bellowed. "What I wouldn't give some food," Kiro said. "Yeah, like a big juicy fish!" the Bukamon sighed. "Or some chili," drooled Kiro. "I don't care what it is- I'll swallow it whole!" one Bukamon said. "Yeah! It's all the same wonderful food!" the rest replied. "Hey guys! Don't be glum!" Kiro said. "But we're hungry!" the Bukamon whined. "You know what we need? A song!" Kiro said. "But we don't know any songs," the Bukamon complained. "That's ok. I can teach you a few from my repertoire," Kiro said.  
  
Five Minutes later..  
  
"FOOD, GLORIOUS FOOD! WHAT IS THERE MORE HANDSOME? GULPED SWALLOWED OR CHEWED, STILL WORTH A KIN'S RANSOM! WHAT IS IT WE DREAM ABOUT? WHAT BRINGS ON A SIGH? PILED PEACHES AND CREAM, ABOUT SIX FEET HIGH!" Kiro and the Bukamon sang. "The big finale!" Kiro yelled between verses, as the group chorused, "FOOD, GLORIOUS FOOD! WHAT WOULDN'T WE GIVE FOR THAT EXTRA BIT MORE- THAT'S ALL THAT WE LIVE FOR!" One Bukamon cleared his throat and sang, "WHY SHOUD WE BE FATED TO DO NOTHING BUT BROOD ON-" "FOOD! MAGICAL FOOD! WONDERFUL FOOD! MARVELLOUS FOOD! FABULOUS FOOD!" The rest sang.  
  
"That was pretty good, you guys!" Kiro said. "Hold up!" one Bukamon said as he sniffed the air. "What's up?" Kiro asked. "I smell water!" Bukamon replied. "Me too!" other chirped. "Really? Where?" Kiro inquired. "Let's see.." the Bukamon said, sniffing the air again. "THAT WAY!" the Bukamon said as he pointed east.  
  
"We're close. REAL close," the Bukamon said. "Hey- LOOK!" another Bukamon exclaimed, pointing ahead. In the distance, the ground sloped into a valley with an extremely large oasis in the middle. "SWEET!" Kiro said as the group sprinted towards the oasis, and were just about to enter. "SAVE ME! SAVE ME!" a shrill voice cawed. The group turned to see a small bird digimon flying at top speed towards them. The bird collided into Kiro, who let a grunted on impact. "Save you from what?" one Bukamon asked. "From them!" The bird digimon said, as he collapsed in Kiro's arms. "Bird dude? Are you okay?" Kiro asked, slapping the digimon's face lightly.  
  
"Uh.. Kiro? Maybe you should look up," suggested one of the Bukamon. Kiro looked up to see two Dokugumon, apparently chasing the bird Kiro was chasing. "YOU THERE! STOP!" they howled, running towards them. "RUN FOR IT!" Kiro yelled, as the group took off. The Dokugumon were herding them towards the oasis, where many more Dokugumon were waiting. "We're trapped!" one Bukamon screamed. Kiro thought quickly for once in his life, and said, "When I say 'GO', turn hard right!" he yelled to the group. He then raised his arm in a turning signal. "LOOK! HE'S TURNING LEFT!" the Dokugumon yelled. "GO!" Kiro yelled, as the group turned right. "We probably should have expected that," one Dokugumon said as the group distanced themselves. "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" the other Dokugumon yelled as the group eventually disappeared on the horizon.  
  
"Kiro! They stopped following!" The Bukamon said. The group slowed down, eventually taking shelter in a nearby cave. "That place was crawling with Dokugumon!" on Bukamon said. "So the only source of water and food is an evil oasis of doom. I guess it could be worse.." Kiro said, setting up a fire. "Really? How?" the Bukamon asked. "Well, those eyes in the cave could be evil," Kiro said, as the group was surrounded by the eerie, glowing eyes..  
  
A/N: Well, Kiro isn't dead yet! But who knows what's in store for our hero! Actually, hero's kind of an overstatement...  
  
Kiro: HEY!  
  
(looking for a good New year's Resolution? Here's an idea: Review this story!) 


End file.
